Selena's Eyes
by iloveselgomez13
Summary: Demi was Ill for Nick concert but this time she has to go but there is a chance Selena will be there, Demi doesn’t know if she can handle seeing Selena and definitely not if Selena and Nick are together. Will Demi go or not?


Demi watched as she re-freshed her internet page and the next five tweets appeared on her twitter page and she couldn't help but flinch away from the screen and she read them, all of them from ocean up and all of them about Selena and Nick. She had known that Selena and Nick were rekindling their friendship but from what she had read, seen and heard it looked more than friendship to her and it wasn't her place to know who Selena dated anymore since they were no longer best friends, no matter how much that hurt Demi, she had apologized on twitter even if they weren't exactly directed to Selena she thought it would be enough for her to see she meant what she was saying but Selena hadn't seen it that way. When Demi had rang her asking her why she hadn't accepted her apology Selena had simply said a song wasn't enough to show her how sorry Demi was, for it had been Demi's fault and Demi knew she had hurt Selena more than anything but she just didn't know how to make things better.

She shut the laptop's lid and slid it away from her as if it was that what had caused Demi so much pain and brought her legs closer to her as if it would stop her from feeling as if someone had just punched her in the stomach. She knew she should get over her little crush on her best friend but that was easier said than done and her little crush was the cause for their fall out anyway, Demi had pushed Selena away to try and make the feelings stop but in doing that it caused Selena so much pain that in turn Selena didn't want anything more to do with Demi.

Demi was suppose to be at Nick concert tonight as she has missed the last one because she was ill but there was chance Selena was going to be there and that meant there was a chance they would have to speak, for they could not let their fans know they were not friends any more as the friendship was looked up to and adored by children all over the world and Demi didn't feel like playing pretend today.

Sighing Demi pulled out her phone to get ready to text Nick an excuse but she knew that would be twice in a row and the press would catch on and beside there was a chance Selena wouldn't be there, but if she was and Nick and Selena where together she would have to suffer them been all touchy and mushy and Demi didn't know if she could handle that without been sick.

She didn't know what to do and her head was aching from the lack of sleep she had been getting recently. It hadn't been Demi's fault that she had been ill before but people were already saying it was because Selena had been there and unfortunately Nick had tweeted that Demi as going to be there tonight, there was no way she could get out of this one. She had to go whether she wanted to or not and looking at the time she had better get ready.

Picking out her rather large jumper Joe had given her when she had got cold and some demine skinny jeans because today she didn't fancy going glam or rock star, today she fancied going as Demi. Pulling on her black and white converses she ran downstairs to pick up a chocolate bar and grab her keys. Her Mom already knew that she was going to Nick's concert tonight so she didn't have to leave a note and there was no one else in, she jogged to the car before she changed her mind and ran back to her bed to hide and started the ignition.

She was meeting Nick at his house and they were going up together and she was glad because her car was recognisable and although people knew she was going she didn't want too much attention to be drawn to her. She wanted to get lost in Nick's songs while she was there not having to worry about the people around her but she knew that wouldn't happen, there was also the thought that Selena was going to be there and that Nick, her friend was dating her. Demi didn't like that idea and pushed it aside. She didn't like thinking about many things that included her ex-best friend let alone been in the same room as her.

Pulling up outside the Jonas' house she contemplated sitting there to see who came out so she could make a quick exit if Selena was there but that sounded silly even in her mind if Selena was brave enough to come to the same concert as Demi was going to be then Demi was going to be too. After all it had been Selena who hadn't accepted her apology even if it wasn't a hundred percent directed to her, Demi never had been good with words this was why she wrote songs to express her feelings. This is why she had tweeted all those songs trying to tell Selena how sorry and depressed she was without her, even hinting at the fact she was hopelessly in love with her.

The walk up to the house was slow and she hoped that no one was watching her out the window because it was obvious at how slow she was been. The only thought keeping her walking was Joe, Joe was her new best friend and he would be waiting behind those doors and he was the only one that knew about her crush on Selena. The only one that would defend her when she entered the house but of course that was if Selena was behind the doors and Demi had to smile at her thoughts, she was making it sound like the house was a horror movie that everyone behind it was going to kill and in a way this eased Demi's worrying.

She had reached the porch but she hadn't knocked that meant entering and small talk and she didn't feel up to it besides she still had the chance to run if no one had seen her which made her feel secure. Demi realised that she had been fiddling with her fingers and they had become awfully sweaty wiping them on her jeans she finally had the courage to knock been scared wasn't her thing and been scared of the house she had arrived at wasn't normal but today she was. She was scared of the conversations that were going to happen, the awkward silence that would follow, the fans she would meet; she was scared of seeing Selena and most of all if Selena was in fact in a relationship with Nick.

She didn't notice the door had swung open because she was staring into space it wasn't like her to be uncomfortable at social events but today she didn't want to talk to anyone and her voice didn't seem strong enough to be heard by a mouse let alone a person.

Demi didn't hear Nick's voice as he welcomed her, she didn't see him or at least she did but she didn't acknowledge him. Her mind was else were on a beach far away from the house she stood, a beach were her and Selena had been so close almost like lovers but she didn't tell Selena that. The beach in Puerto Rico was where she had whispered that she had loved Selena but Selena hadn't taken it the right way and they were interrupted by cast members.

"Hello Demi, anyone there?" Nick's voice rang through the memory interrupting like the cast members had and she sighed maybe things would have been different if they hadn't.

"Sorry," Demi mumbled her eyes locked on the spiral stair case behind him wishing she had been busy the last night he was in town but thankful Nick wasn't much of a talker and that the move to the side was better the a 'come in'.

"It's okay everyone's in the kitchen if you want to go through," his soft voice rang through the empty hallway echoing in Demi's ears everything sounded so loud.

Demi nodded and walked the hall that she had so many times and into the kitchen not allowing her mind to think anymore because her mind thought to much, it remembered things she didn't want to remember. It thought about things she wanted to forget and things she didn't know if they were true or not.

She did allow herself to think that if Selena was there she didn't want to fall for the girl anymore and she would run she would run to the bathroom as fast as she could and think of a way to stay away from the girl and hopefully the girl would set her free.

Nick followed behind her so she didn't have the chance to peek first she had to walk in whether she liked it or not and she didn't, Joe was sat on the counter and Kevin and Danielle were sat on the dining table. Papa Jonas was drinking out of what looked to be a bottle of coke and Mrs. Jonas was in deep conversation with Selena which Demi was glad of but the conversation wasn't enough to stop Selena from looking. Demi sighed she should have know Selena would be here after all the pictures were real and Selena seemed to be at everyone Nick concert.

Demi smiled at everyone and she saw Joe stand and the next thing she knew his arms were around her but she didn't noticed her arms had gone around him or that she had buried her head deep into his shoulder but she had. She was glad because she didn't know how to act and she was thankful Joe understood her better than anyone else, apart from Selena, and he didn't pull away. It was almost as if they were lovers who hadn't seen each other for months and they were finally embracing but Demi didn't care. She pulled him closer and sniffed his aftershave because he always smelled so nice and it calmed her, it got her ready for what was about to come.

She heard him whisper something but she didn't take it in she was concentrating on how perfect she felt in his arms and how she hadn't felt this perfect anyone but Selena's arms and she wondered if this is how she felt with Nick. She felt numb she didn't understand anything she wanted to cry when Joe finally let go of he because she felt so safe from everyone stares, from the questions she was sure to be asked but she didn't cry. She just smiled and a 'Hello' fell from her lips and she heard everyone, everyone but Selena say hello back.

Demi watched as Nick wrapped his arms around Selena waist and lifted her up a smile on his lips and a laugh erupted from her, such a sweet musical laugh. He span her around and dropped her and she turned to him and hugged him but Demi saw because Demi saw everything when it came to Selena, she wasn't as happy as she had seen Selena. It wasn't a full smile and she wasn't content in his arms. She was just happy, not over the moon, not blissful just happy and Demi noticed. She felt the bolt of hope go through her body but she didn't want to believe what she saw because she knew she would be shattered. That she would fall apart if it wasn't true.

"Ready to go," Mrs. Jonas asked and Demi could tell she could feel the awkwardness in the room and she wanted to escape it.

Demi did notice that Selena was happy though that she was happier then she had been these last couple of months and that was because of Nick and she felt gratitude to him for keeping her so safe, but she wanted Selena back. Demi knew she couldn't though because Selena was happy, that while Selena was happy Demi didn't want to interfere because Selena's happiness made her happy although been away from her killed her.

Demi would walk away for now but when Selena would need her, which she would, she would be there and Selena knew it because for a split moment as they leave the house they lock eyes and they both see it. That Selena will come running and that Demi will be there, that no matter what or when it is when they need each other they will be there because although there fighting now when something happens and they need each other everything changes. When that happens Demi knows she'll win back Selena and this time she'll tell her she loves her in a very different way and she knows from that look Selena will tell her she loves her too. Demi knows because she can read Selena's eyes better than anyone and they tell Demi stories, she's glad she came tonight because she reassured that one day Selena will be hers again. Sooner or later.

*****I had a bit of this typed up and it was going to be something completely different but I was sick of all the stories saying everything was going to be alright between the two of them but I wanted a happy ending too. So I sort of tried to have a happy ending without their friendship be reunited. I hope you like it.*****


End file.
